


To Love is to Trust

by skywanberrie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanberrie/pseuds/skywanberrie
Summary: Kix could list 101 reasons for why he is in love with Jesse, but the one that will always stand out the most for him is the absolute trust they have for each other.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	1. Kar'taylir Darasuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix could list 101 reasons for why he is in love with Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kar'taylir darasuum - love
> 
> This is part of the first week of Clone Haven Ship of the Month

Kix could list 101 reasons for why he is in love with Jesse, but the one that will always stand out the most for him is the absolute trust they have for each other. Kix doesn’t know why he decided that - the brat, arrogant and imprudent - Jesse was a person he could trust his life with, but he knows it’s a decision he’ll never regret. 

Jesse evolved so much during his last year on Kamino, and the first months of war served to make all the progress known. Kix can always count on Jesse to watch his back during a mission or when he’s working himself to exhaustion. Jesse became someone reliable and sensible.

Love came later in their relationship. They formed an inexplicable strong bond over their first few weeks as friends, knowing they could confide and lean on each other - sometimes quite literally. Their training was rough, not always caring about their limits as human beings, and their friendship was a lifesaver for them. Falling in love was so easy for them that they didn’t even realise it was happening.

It was during the third month of war, after their second mission on the front, that they shared their first kiss. The mission was a tough one, weeks of bloody and gruesome battles that left bodies of troopers forgotten in the mud. After all that, when they finally reached the - considerable - safety of the Resolute, they found themselves in each other’s arms, silently crying out their grief and exhaustion, comforting each other with small kisses all over the face and mouth - as if to remind themselves that they are alive and unharmed. 

Their affection was shown through touch, cuddles became something frequent, kisses even more so, however sex wasn’t something they engaded often, as they simply didn’t feel like it. Their transition as friends to something more to boyfriends was very smooth and initially they didn’t feel the difference, but with time they could see the little differences in their connection - it became so much deeper, the trust and absolute faith cementing their bond. 

It was exactly two years after they met that Jesse and Kix decided to exchange vows. Both of them gathered their closest friends and led them to one of the empty communal rooms, and through cheers and shouts they said the riduurok. They just hoped both of them would survive the war to be able to raise warriors together.


	2. Yaim'la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kix was the best thing to ever happen in Jesse’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaim'la - comfortable, familiar, sense of *at home*.
> 
> Thank you Bofana for betaing both chapters❤️
> 
> This is part of the second week of Clone Ship of the Month of the Clone Haven discord server. Hope y'all like it.

Jesse and Kix met while still on Kamino, an unbreakable connection formed in their first few weeks as friends. Jesse knows for sure that there’s no other reason for it to have happened but them being familiar with one another already - if anyone asked he would say they have met in a different lifetime; Kix would scoff whenever Jesse said it, but he believes it too.

When they first locked eyes, in a bland white kaminoan corridor, Jesse knew for sure that Kix was someone he would keep in his life. Kix was everything he aimed to be - strong, courageous and confident - and someone who inspired him to be those things. 

Meeting Kix was the best thing to ever happen in Jesse’s life. Their friendship allowed Jesse to see the mistakes he was doing, and how to improve as a person and as a trooper. Kix’s trust in him made him want to be better, to always set his goals higher - that’s how he became an ARC trooper, actually.

Their friendship was easy; falling in love was easier still. It was like they knew deep in their bones they could trust and confide in each other, knew what the other liked and how to comfort the other without saying a word. It all served to further prove Jesse’s point that they had met before.

If asked, Jesse would say that he fell in love with Kix at first sight, that being why he didn’t realise he loved the medic ‘till they were kissing and cuddling. Being Kix's boyfriend was the simplest thing he has ever done. Actually, scratch that, being Kix’s husband is the simplest thing he has ever done, and is the one that makes him the proudest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us at Clone Haven - https://discord.gg/5pThHbhvJx

**Author's Note:**

> The Riduurok is Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.  
> (We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.)


End file.
